To Love An Assassin
by 246Nakuro
Summary: What do an Assassin and a queen have in common? Not much except they're in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Love an Assassin**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: What's an assassin and queen have in common? Not much except their in love. **_

_**Chapter 1: Life, Death, Job, any questions?**_

Kagome slept peacefully until her best friend and younger sister Sango pulled back the curtains from her window. Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head, why did her sister insist on being a jerk sometimes? It was the weekend what was going though that thick skull of hers?

"Come on sleepy head you have to go downstairs and greet people for your big birthday party." Sango told her sister yanking the covers off her head.

"Sango." Kagome glared at Sango and annunciated her words. "Since it's _**MY**_ birthday shouldn't _**I**_ do what _**I**_ want? _**I **_want to _**sleep**_, so let me _**sleep**_!"

"Look mom insisted I wake you now, and drag you down stairs if I have to. I don't want to but…"

"All right, all right. I get it. I'll be down in a minute ok?"

"Ok!"

Sango left and Kagome groaned, she hated being the daughter of the king sometimes. She got out of bed and grudgingly got out of her pajamas, and had just got into her regular clothes when she was knocked to the ground, hard and someone fell on her.

"Oofh!" Kagome exclaimed as she hit the ground, she looked up into emotionless bright golden eyes. He had blood from his shoulders down. "Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru could say nothing, he had just landed on the Lady of the North and now she had asked him if he was alright, she didn't even sound scared. Sesshomaru nodded, his mind told him to run but his body wouldn't move. Every bone in his body had become her putty to move as she pleased. No woman had ever had this effect on him before.

"I see. Here." Kagome reached for his hand and when he made no objection to it she grabbed it and walked with him to her bath room. "Here you might want to wash yourself off."

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief at the solid gold bathtub, sink, toilet, everything. She left and before he could say one word, she was out of the room. This was the most fun Kagome had ever had. She had met a man who had clearly been startled to meet her and had helped him to clean up. Even if he left she had become excited for her birthday.

Sesshomaru sat in the bath thinking, he hadn't had a real bath since he was a young/little guy. He was too busy carrying on his dad's assassination company. His dad had fallen for a human, had a half-breed pup that Sesshomaru had to somehow raise and answer every request for assassination. He was so busy he usually washed off in whatever was available, be it river, waterfall, or lake.

A warm bath he hadn't been able to have for what felt like an eternity. Because Sesshomaru seemed be working all the time, and he refused to tell his brother what he did, they had a very distant relationship. Sesshomaru could take time to think about some things for once in this bath, things he hadn't been able to for a while. Like how he was reaching the mating age. He would have to give up on being happy so that Inuyasha would have the life he always wanted.

Sighing he got out of the bath and got dressed, just as Kagome entered her room. He opened the bathroom door with only a towel covering his shorts and he looked at her once but she seemed to not see him there. He watched fascinated as this girl fought and punched the pillow but when that ceased to satisfy her she went to punch the dresser, Sesshomaru couldn't help it she reminded him so much of when Inuyasha lost control he had to do something.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she could hit the dresser, and Kagome who was barely hanging onto reality went into full blown fight mode. Sesshomaru was lucky that he had learned to defend himself, because he had to use everything he had learned to defend himself from her and not hurt her. By the time Kagome was on the bed being held there she sobbed, but as he released her hands ready to defend himself again if she decided to fight him some more.

She pulled herself into the fetal position on the bed and sobbed. "It's my birthday too." Kagome sobbed some more and grabbed the pillow curling around it. "How come they only remember my older sister's birthday is today?"

"I know it hurts. But that's the way some people are." Sesshomaru told her gently, he did feel like he was talking to a younger him. When he had invited Inuyasha's mom to stay with them the remaining years of her life, she only remembered Inuyasha's birthday, even though his birthday was on the same day. "I know it doesn't excuse them but it's the way some are." Kagome nodded slightly. "I must go now. I have a busy day."

Sesshomaru got up folded her towel and placed it on her dresser, he was just about to jump out of her window the one story to the ground when he heard her speak. "Wait." He looked back at Kagome and again his body wanted to stay here, only this time his brain had more power and he got on the window sill. "Please wait!" With this she gently grabbed his short's leg. "Thank you. For your help and everything. I wish you well."

Sesshomaru nodded once, and Kagome removed her hand from his shorts and he jumped down, and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Intruder… Again.**_

Sesshomaru went home and noticed something off about Inuyasha. He was acting different then how he usually acted with Sesshomaru. Pushing Inuyasha aside he made a beeline for his brother's room. When he got there his mask fell a little but he placed it back on.

"Inuyasha. I've tried to let you do as you like, but THIS is unacceptable." Sesshomaru gestured towards the girl in his bed that was holding the sheets up to cover her naked body. "I have told you time and again, get to know them before you actually do anything with them."

"Why the hell do you care?!" Inuyasha snapped back. "You're never here, so how do you know what I do when you're gone huh?! You don't even care about me anyway so I have to find other ways to find comfort and love! You hate my guts, you always hated my guts, you hated my mom, hell you probably even hated dad!"

Sesshomaru snapped at the last comment, the others had hurt but his dad, had been his safe place. No matter what happened, he could always talk to his dad. Inutashio had died to protect not only Inuyasha, the ungrateful brat, but also him. Sesshomaru was going to be killed by Reokyosi, Inutashio had been mortally wounded defending Sesshomaru who had been frozen in fear of the giant dragon.

Inuyasha smiled like he had won, until both the girl in the bed and Inuyasha heard the resounding slap. It stung so bad Inuyasha fell to his knees holding his right cheek and trying to prevent the tears from falling down his face. The girl gasped but refused to move to her lover because 1) she was naked, and 2) the glare she was being given signaled if she didn't obey she'd be dead.

"You. Girl. Get out of here. You'll be killed if you try to come back, do you understand?" The girl nodded and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his shirts collar and pulled the younger and smaller demon to meet his eyes that were on fire, as he whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. "You know _**nothing **_about father you pathetic half breed." Dropping him as he fell to the ground, not setting him down like normal he turned away from the room but Inuyasha knew he was in deep trouble as Sesshomaru spoke loud enough for both to hear. "Escort your _**guest**_ out, then come talk to me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the girl, who glared back at him. After showing Kagrua out, he turned and sat next to Sesshomaru on the couch. For a while nothing was said until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and threw a punch at his brother. Dodging the punch easily enough he was surprised again at how tough the girl he had meet back in the palace had been. She not only kept up with him, but was arguably as strong as him, if not more so.

Sesshomaru had thrown Inuyasha to the ground using the arm he had used to try and punch him. "Your 500 years too early to be attacking me." With that Sesshomaru stood up and tall above Inuyasha. "Everything I do. Is to protect you. I work hard, day and night, I can't be here most of the time so I can protect you. You think you know everything there is to know about this world? Your wrong there is a lot you don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Princess of the North. **_

With that Sesshomaru walked into his office and slammed the door. He looked at all the paperwork he had to do but with everything that had happened that day and the girl, it was slow going. When Sesshomaru awoke from his un-expectant slumber he realized how late it was, he went to see if Inuyasha was asleep as was the normal thing, he wasn't shocked to see that he was. What he heard outside shocked him.

There was neigh a ways off in the distance, then a crash and a rather large thump. Interested as to what it might be, and ready to protect his household he went looking for the person who had been thrown. It took some time but he kept at it, he needed to know.

_**Meanwhile while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are arguing. **_

Kagome sighed as the man that had helped her and defended himself from her attacks was long gone. The most fun and entertainment as she had, or ever would have, was gone. Hearing a commotion outside she opened her door and watched as everyone ran around doing something or another.

Raising an eye brow she went to Kikyo's room as no one would ask for her there. "Kikyo may I come in?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she knocked on the door. "Kikyo?" Hearing no response Kagome started to get worried and used the term she only used on the most important of times. "Sister?" Opening the door she fell to the floor on her knees.

There on her bed Kikyo lay as if she was asleep but the huge amount of blood that flowed off the bed was a clear indication that was not the case. After what felt like an eternity Kagome opened her eyes again, and went towards her room determined. She packed her backpack full and because of the commotion could sneak out quickly without being noticed.

Grabbing her horse she started out into the woods. She had been running for a while when a demon charged from the shadows. Using her bow and arrows she attacked right back but it seemed that the pack of tan wolf demons was unending and eventually her horse spooked. Neighing, it reared, tripped and landed on her. Kagome fainted after hearing the wolves' growl, but there was no tearing or death sounds.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, the girl that had helped him before, the princesses of the Land of the North, was the one whose horse had fallen on her. He was more surprised to see that three of the demon wolves were dead due to arrows by her. He quickly growled, transformed and stood over Kagome. Her horse quickly ran off back to the palace.

The wolves growled but took off afraid to fight the demon who could kill armies should the need arise. He turned back into his human form and he picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom.

He placed her down gently and pulled a quilt over her limp form. After that was done he kneeled down and took a closer look at her. He moved the hair out of her eyes with one clawed finger and saw where she needed some wound care. Taking care of that he knew he should get to work, but there was something about her that made him stay. Knowing he needed sleep too he went to the other side of the bed and went to sleep like he did every night. In his true form, that of a giant, white dog.

Kagome awoke in the morning, and rubbing her head gently , she noticed that her other hand was on something very furry, and very silky. Looking down at where her hand was she smiled and pulled the dog into a hug, sure it was the biggest dog she had ever seen but she was an animal person so the bigger the better. Sesshomaru made no move to stop her but no move to help her, he had always been seen as a threat and this human didn't see him as that.

Finally Sesshomaru growled, and transforming into his human form clothed he growled at Kagome. "You're a fool."

Kagome blinked twice. "How so?"

"I'm a very bad and evil person."

"Who told you that?"

"I've killed people!" Sesshomaru hated admitting it but it was true. He had killed at least a dozen men, women, and even children.

Kagome gasped then looked down at the ground, sighing she looked back up at him. "And?"

His eyes widened then for the first time in a long time his emotions showed on his face. "Aren't you afraid?"

"No. Why would I be? You haven't done or said anything to make me fear you, once you do I'll be afraid. Deal?"

With that Kagome walked out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving a confused, angry, and very turned on demon behind. Sesshomaru sighed and flopped on his bed looking at the ceiling. What was this feeling in his chest, like his very heart was beating out of it.

He had just stood when he heard a crash. "Oh no." It was Kagome he could tell by her voice, he wasn't that worried until he heard the sharp hiss and intake of air.

He walked out to Kagome and saw her sucking on her forefinger. "What happened?"

Kagome waved her hand in front of her face as if waving away his worry. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist firmly but gently and looked at the forefinger she had been sucking. There was a pretty big cut that was oozing blood. He took it in his mouth and gently licked the blood away then grabbed a Band-Aid and wrapped Kagome's finger.

"Thank you. You didn't need to do that." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru huffed and went to grab the glass that had been broken.

"Please." Kagome told him gently stopping him before he could grab any of it. "I can do that. It is my fault that's it's broken in the first place."

"Yes but it's my house and…" Sesshomaru tripped on some water that had been in the glass and when they both opened their eyes he was shocked to see that completely by accident he had landed in a rather compromising position with Kagome, like when he had first met her it looked like removing the clothes they were mating.

Kagome gave a small giggle that got Sesshomaru to look in her dark brown eyes, big mistake. "You know if we keep landing in positions like this, it's gonna get harder, and harder to explain."

Sesshomaru who was trying to come up with a good believable excuse, smiled for the first time in over 400 years. "I guess so."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: She Meets Inuyasha. **_

"Brother. What's going on? Why is there so much noise?" Inuyasha came out of his room he was half asleep and rubbing his eyes, only one problem. He was naked.

Kagome gasped looked away and covered her eyes, Inuyasha yelped and ran into his room to change. Sesshomaru held in a laugh. "Sorry about that." Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand.

Kagome gently grabbed it and he helped her stand up. "Thanks again Mr. Uh…"

"Sesshomaru. Your highness." Sesshomaru told her releasing her hand, only to have her place it on his shoulder.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at her smile and tried to figure out why his heart was going a million miles a minute. "You've earned that right."

Sesshomaru knew his face was heating up so he looked away from her and after he cleaned up the glass after a somewhat long argument about how Kagome could, he sat with her on the couch when Inuyasha ran out of his room and pointed a menacing finger at her.

"What is she doing here?!" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. "You get mad at me for bringing a girl into this house and then you bring one in? How is that fair?!"

"This is different than that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke slowly to make sure Inuyasha heard what he had just said.

"Oh right I never did thank for saving me did I?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru. "Thanks for saving me from that pack of demon wolves."

"You're welcome. What were you looking for anyway?"

"Ironically. You." Kagome told him staring into his golden eyes.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I need your help. My sister was, assassinated."

"And you thought it was me, how wonderful."

"No. I know it wasn't you, for this reason alone, it was sloppy."

"Sloppy?"

"Mmhm."

"How do you know about what's sloppy or not in an assassination?"

"Well I highly doubt leaving footsteps that shows how you entered the house, and then the room, then left with blood on your shoes as well as leaving the knife he used to kill her in her chest is considered NOT sloppy. Plus just because I'm a princesses doesn't mean I want to be." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What would you like to be?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed out at his brother.

"I don't know. I mean I love animals, but I also love babies. I mean it's hard for me, I wanna do something else than be a princsses but I'm at a loss as to what." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "But I'd have to say that I've wanted to be anything but a princesses for over 20 years now." Inuyasha smiled until Kagome stood up almost as fast as Sesshomaru. "Did you hear that?"

Sesshomaru nodded and went into his office to grab his gun, when he heard Kagome scream. Growling he placed the gun in its holder and ran out to where they had been. He had been surprised before by the dead demon wolves but what he saw thoroughly confused him. Kagome was not only fighting the man but she was winning against him even though he was ten times her size.

Suddenly Kagome managed to get free of his grasp, but only because the man grabbed Inuyasha as a hostage and put a gun to his head. Inuyasha cried as this was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. Sesshomaru raised his gun but he would never shoot if it meant Inuyasha would get hurt, or killed.

"Take a step closer and I'll shoot him." The guy told Sesshomaru who lowered his gun a little.

Suddenly he saw the man fall back and Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his gun away and hugged Inuyasha while he looked at the man, who now had an arrow in the hand that was holding Inuyasha. He slowly looked back at Kagome who had another arrow cocked and ready to fire.

"You little Bitch!" The guy yelled standing up and starting to run towards Kagome and only just barely missed the arrow as it flew at him.

"I was a little off there. Next time you won't be so lucky." Kagome retorted.

"This isn't over." The guy yelled at them as he ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Princesses to Queen… Why Me?**_

Before Sesshomaru could speak he heard someone call her name. Looking back he saw a young boy on a dark grey horse and another light brown, almost chestnut horse behind him.

"Sota!" Kagome called out and as he dropped the reins from both horses, thus ground tying them he ran towards Kagome who pulled him into a noogie. "You little twerp! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Come on sis. You left without telling anyone where you were going! Grandpa and mom are furious."

Kagome sighed, then looked at the ground. "I didn't think they'd care. And Anyway I have yet to hire Sesshomaru."

"Who?" Kagome looked back at the two brothers who were now looking away from one another with their backs against each other, and arms crossed. "I hate to tell you this, this way, but with Kikyo gone, your now next in line for the thrown. So we gotta get back as soon as possible."

Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru instantly smelled the anger and fear in her scent. "Fine. I'm going. Sesshomaru if you wanna take the job please follow us, Inuyasha will be safe in the castle I promise. I won't let your brother get hurt any more than I would let Sota get hurt."

He grabbed Inuyasha and followed after Kagome and Sota, clearly she would rather be doing anything but this. As they arrived at the castle she sighed and went up to her room after talking about the corination, and about paying for Sesshomaru to become her body guard for the time being.

Sighing Kagome fell on her bed and went to sleep almost upon hitting the pillow. Sesshomaru was always on alert and even if he was asleep if he remained in his full demon form his ears were always awake so if anything happened he'd hear it and wake up. But he couldn't stand to sleep with two young children, and the room he was allowed in besides Kagome's was that very room. Making sure she was asleep he got in her bed transformed and went to sleep.

Kagome had been asleep but was a light sleeper and the movement on the bed was enough to wake her, but keeping her breathing even, she smiled knowing that Sesshomaru had joined her. Sesshomaru was just about in dreamland when he felt Kagome hug him and curl around his body. He figured she was still asleep and looked back. He tried to sleep some more but found that with Kagome cuddling him the way she was that he wasn't able to think clearly.

Pulling away refusing to care if he woke her or not he sat by the window and gave up on sleep. Sesshomaru heard the squeaking of the springs and while continuing to look out the window one of his ears was trained on her movements. Kagome hugged him again only this time when he threw her off he heard a grunt, and unconsciously looked back.

Cursing himself as she had landed not quite on her but near the tailbone she might scream and then he'd have some explaining to do. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome whispered at him knowing how sensitive his hearing was. "You were so nice before and now… Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Are you…" He had been trying to stop her from feeling him gently to see if he was hurt when she paused and started pushing him back.

Being in his human form after getting out of her bed he was unable to stop her from how hard she was pushing him back. Landing on her bed he bounced a few times and before he had time to get up and push her away he was groaning.

"Ka… Kagome. St… Stop." He was trying to move away from her because he didn't want to lose control in her land and home. Plus what about Inuyasha? He didn't know how loud she might be if they did go all the way, which would happen if she continued gently but firmly rubbing and pulling his cock up and down. "Pl…Please."

He tried to beg with her and tell his body to move away from the pleasure. He was about to ask her to stop again and had opened his mouth then grunted lowly as she took him gently in her mouth. He moaned as quietly as he could and fought his body to move away. He felt her mouth come off his cock and a second later her breath was ghosting over his earlobe.

"Don't you wanna feel good?" With that she went back to his cock without worrying about his reply.

"Y… Yes, but…" Sesshomaru moaned again, his beast was starting to take charge.

Kagome refused to stop swirling her tongue around his cock in a seductive manner and then she started playing with his balls testing their weight. She heard his grunts and moans getting closer and closer together.

"Ka… Kagome… I'm…" But he didn't have time, grunting he came and to his shock Kagome swallowed as much as she could. "Kagome." He told her coming off his high only now his inner demon was in charge.

Kagome was shocked as Sesshomaru flipped her over and kissed her roughly. She paused but after a minute advanced the kiss. When Kagome pushed back Sesshomaru tried to get control of his inner demon, thinking she was telling him to wait.

"Be gentle." Sesshomaru looked her in her dark brown eyes. "It's my first time."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome running his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave quickly. Their tongues battled for supremacy. To his utter shock she won, only this turned him on even more. He pulled back from the kiss and started nibbling down her neck and to her beautiful mounds of flesh.

As he put them in his hands experimenting their weight he heard a soft moan. He started playing with the buds and Kagome moaned louder and tried to wriggle away as he had. Only he knew she was getting turned on and the fact that she was going out of her way to leave made him smile. He gently took the right nipple into his mouth and played with it. Swirling his tongue around, sucking and gently holding it with his teeth her arousal spiked and it smelled like heaven.

"S… Sesshomaru… Ple… please." Kagome pleaded with him as she bucked her hips uncontrollably and his cock touched her opening causing him to release her breast and hiss in pleasure.

"My, My. Aren't we eager." He whispered to her. "Just like a good bitch should be."

Sesshomaru went over to her other breast and paid the same homage to it as he did its sister. "Sess… Sesshy."

Sesshomaru smiled she was begging now and it made him harder if that was possible. "What Kagome? I can't read minds you have to tell me what do you want?"

"Please…" Kagome might have been on the peak of her high but she wouldn't beg, not for that at least.

"Please what?" Sesshomaru asked her gently running his fingers over her sweet folds.

"Aaah…" Kagome moaned quietly. "Please… Sesshomaru…"

Smiling Sesshomaru slid one finger into her causing her to clamp around the foreign object and her to moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru was amazed at how tight she was, she was wringing his finger. Smiling he started a slow rhythm and Kagome bucked her hips against his finger her precum giving enough slickness to make it just short of pain.

He increased the speed while gently adding another digit. Kagome was moaning loudly by now, and as Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss Kagome responded quickly and as he increased the speed yet again she screamed into the kiss as she came around his fingers. Pulling his fingers out of her he licked them clean then turned to face Kagome.

Kagome pulled him into a kiss and as they kissed deeply she tried to get him to enter her by bucking her hips up, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her have what she wanted just as she was about to try again she found out why.

"Now, now you have to tell me what you want." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk.

"Stop… playing around… please…" Kagome was still aroused just by thinking what he was going to do.

"Please. What?" Sesshomaru asked her licking her little bundle of nerves.

"Please…Aaah… please…" Sesshomaru continued to lick her slowly and gently, but he'd still when he smelt her about to come causing her to be aggravated only when she wasn't close to coming anymore he'd start again.

"What do you want love?" Sesshomaru's breathing was getting a little more labored.

"Fuck me!" Kagome practically screamed. "Fuck me damn you!"

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Kagome into a kiss gently sliding the head of his cock into her. Kagome moaned at the new sensation it was pleasure just short of pain. She wanted him to go deeper, but he wouldn't when she bucked her hips, he pulled his cock out.

"Ahah. Not yet my pet." Sesshomaru told her smirking as he kissed her again.

He gently put the head of his cock back into her and Kagome resisted the urge to buck her hips. Sesshomaru slowly started putting more of his cock into her. Kagome again resisted the urge to buck her hips and he put another inch into her slowly stretching her so it wouldn't hurt much when he entered.

He couldn't hurt her, wouldn't hurt her if he could help it. He wanted to thrust into her to the hilt with her body being so tight it was painful to go slow, but he would and nothing she said would change that. He put another inch into her and reached her barrier. He stilled then pulled all the way out then gently thrust into her up to the barrier, stretching the barrier slowly.

Kagome was moaning his name so loud he was sure he'd be deaf by morning but he continued on. Kagome started to feel a little pain but before she could think much of it, it was gone by the pleasure that came right after. After a short time she felt a sting of pain and Sesshomaru stilled having bit her marking her as his mate for life. Licking the blood away from the wound, it healed in a very short time. After about five seconds she bucked her hips to tell him he could continue on.

Sesshomaru smiled she was so eager as he started a slow rhythm he heard her moaning getting louder and pulling her into a kiss he continued by speeding up the pace a bit. Kagome gripped his shoulder as the pleasure started to become so great that she was on the verge of insanity. Kagome felt her orgasm coming and went to tell Sesshomaru.

"I'm… c…Cumming." Kagome told him just before she came as her walls clamped around him he grunted but didn't release his own orgasm.

"Do that again." He whispered in her ear in desperate need.

"Can't." Kagome panted.

"Can. Will."

"Can't." But her body was betraying her, already climbing that latter of pleasure saying they could and would do it again thank you very kindly.

Sesshomaru started going faster as he felt her climbing the ladder he was close to the top with. Finally Kagome came again screaming his name to the heavens, as he screamed hers releasing jet after jet of his seed. Breathing hard they fell asleep Sesshomaru pulling her so close to him she was molded to his chest.

He knew he loved her the day he saw her. Now he understood what that feeling in his chest had been because he was feeling it stronger than ever now. Love. He had fallen in love with the Lady of the North. With that thought in mind he fell into dreamland. When Sesshomaru awoke holding Kagome he smiled and careful not to wake her he left to guard the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Again?… So… Tired.**_

He prevented anyone from entering the room until he heard water running. Entering the room he carefully opened the bathroom door and hearing a giggle he had just enough time to look at Kagome before he was pulled into the tub along with her. After his head popped up from under the water he was immediately pulled into a heated kiss.

Kagome started pulling off his soaking clothes and Sesshomaru tried to reason with her. "Now, stop this." His shirt was off. "I can't protect you if we do this again…" Sesshomaru fought a moan as she started nibbling his neck and pinching his nipples. "I won't be quick enough…" Sesshomaru gave a low grunt as Kagome pulled his pants and underwear off and threw them off to the side of the tub. "Stop… Now…"

Kagome started squeezing his cock gently in her hands causing it to come alive. "Why didn't you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Yes… But that's not…" His body wasn't listening to him. Again he was forced to back down thanks to the pleasure she was sending though him yet again.

Kagome could tell that he was fighting himself to prevent the pleasure from over taking him again. "That's not gonna work Sesshomaru. You made me back down, now it's your turn."

That said Kagome started getting rougher but still she was soft, gentle, and firm on his cock. He was almost there but Kagome decided it was time that he have the same thing happen to him that he had done to her. An eye for an eye and she kept hold of his cock but wouldn't give him the few motions it would take to send him over the edge.

Having caught his breath he tried to leave only to be stopped by her continuing the torture. "Stop it…" Sesshomaru couldn't help but whine, his inner demon had given her everything all of not even five hours ago and still had no strength left.

"Stop what? Don't you like this?" Kagome played dumb. "Or do you want this?" Keeping one hand on him, rubbing, squeezing, and twirling her finger on him, she used her other finger to open her folds just enough for him to see.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru groaned again, she had the hands of an angel.

"I'm not a mind reader, you have to tell me what you want." Kagome smirked his turn to submit. Sesshomaru grunted it being hard to talk as another orgasm was building only for her to slow again. "What do you want. Tell me and whatever it is I'll do my very best to fulfill your wish."

"Stop…" Sesshomaru tried one last time to get away from her, only she started messing with his cock again.

"Stop? Are you sure?" Kagome asked this touching his balls as she messed with his cock.

Sesshomaru grunted as he was climbing up the latter again. "No…"

"Then what do you want?"

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru cursed as he felt it coming and she stilled again, he was so tired but wanted release so bad. "Fuck me!"

"As you wish." Kagome smirked and gently and oh so slowly placed his cock in her tight sheath. It was no looser this time than the first time and it made Sesshomaru crazy.

Thrusting deep within her she pulled him out intent to do the same thing he did. Sesshomaru growled at her but as she kissed him deeply and held down his hands he had no choice but to obey. Slowly agonizingly slowly she descended on his cock and he fought not to trust into her. He needed release, needed to come, and needed to feel her clamp around his cock again.

Kagome stopped once he was in fully going to continue slowly Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. Kagome was shocked for all of two seconds as she felt him take charge. He rammed into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He was going so fast that she was climbing the ladder faster than she thought possible.

She gasped out his name on the verge of coming. He was fairing no better and as he continued his quick pace he felt her muscles tighten. Kagome screamed his name to the heavens as she clamped around his cock hard. Sesshomaru panted as he released his seed into her and both panted though their orgasm.

Hearing a knock on Kagome's door Sesshomaru got out of the tub, quickly put on his clothes and went to see what they needed. Kagome sat there in absolute bliss. She knew picking a fight with Sesshomaru a full blooded demon would be impossible to win but she had got him to relent almost immediately.

Sesshomaru understood what the man was saying and told him that he'd go get Kagome. As he entered the bathroom he sighed because he knew she wasn't going to like this one bit. Knocking on the door he heard rustling and Kagome opened it glaring at him.

"They need your permission for some laws Kagome." Sesshomaru told her and got the reaction he expected.

Kagome groaned and sliding down the now open door she sat with her head in her hands. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into a deep kiss that changed Kagome's attitude a bit.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru told her looking into her eyes deeply. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome." Kagome told him with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sesshomaru told her and both kissed each other deeply once again.

Pulling away Kagome got dressed and grabbing Sesshomaru's hand she insisted that he come with her only he nodded no she would be on the other side of the wall and he could get there in a moments notice. Sighing he fell on her bed and instantly fell asleep he only had about ten percent of total energy left and needed sleep. He had never felt so drained in all his life.

Kagome sighed and entered her room and found Sesshomaru out cold on her bed. She smiled and walked over to him. He must not have been planning to sleep because he was in his human form too.


End file.
